BertholdtxReader Well that was amusing
by Winters Skye
Summary: Have a BertholdtxReader fanfiction I wrote for my friend. Based on going to the amusement park, hence the title. It's not a funny story, it should be cute though. Probably some OOC-ness. Enjoy I guess.


**So this is my first and probably only reader insert fanfiction I will write. This is for my friend Ominomija. Mind you I haven't watched Attack on Titan in a long time, and even then I never finished the season so I'm sorry if there is any out of character-ness. I really tried. But hey I hope you like it!**

* * *

Finally after a lot of persuading you got him to go to the amusement park with you. There was a new ride you wanted to go on, some new indoor roller coaster. There was also just the fact that amusement pals are a fun place to go. After paying the ticket cost you both walked into the park. After a quick look around your eyes had that sparkle from the nostalgia. He took one look at you as a gentle smile appeared on his face. He could only think about how cute you were when you were happy, excited, or both. What broke you out of your nostalgic trance was his calm voice next to you.

"So.. What do you want to do first?"

After a minute or so of thinking you replied, "Can we do the new indoor rollercoaster?"

You received a slight nod from him before you grabbed his hand and started skipping towards the attraction. As soon as you grabbed his hand his ears turned a shade of red. You and Bertholdt were close childhood friends. But honestly as you two grew up his feelings for you grew as well. He would have asked you out on a proper date by now but he was still a bit too awkward.

* * *

After getting lost in the park trying to find the new ride, even though there were signs everywhere, you both found it immediately getting in line.

"This is going to be so much fun!" You exclaimed looking up at Bertholdt. This height difference was getting ridiculous, he just seemed to keep getting taller and taller.

"Y-yeah it will." Bertholdt nodded in agreement as he looked down at you. Yep this height difference is just crazy.

* * *

The line went surprisingly fast, either the ride was really short or large groups went at a time. As you both neared the front you could see there was one person manning the ride. Next to him there was the standard 'You have to be this tall to ride this ride' sign as well as a less standard sign 'You cannot not ride this ride if you are over this height'. Bertholdt saw the sign before you, worrying whether or not he would be able to ride with you. As well as the thought of why would they have the signs up here and not at the entrance. When you finally get up to the front you finally notice the other sign.

"Oh I didn't know.. I hope you're not too tall." You say knowing inside that he most likely was too tall.

"I'm used to it." He smiled down at you before the attendant asked him to stand next to the sign.

"This is because there are some low hanging parts on the ride." The attendant explained to you both.

When Bertholdt stood up against the sign he was about 3 or 4 inches too tall.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid you can't ride the ride."

"It's alright." He replied to the ride attendant before turning to you, "[Y/N], you enjoy the ride I'll wait for you outside." He smiled pointing to the exit before leaving. Soon after you were ushered onto the cart.

* * *

Outside Bertholdt walked around the immediate area, looking for nothing in particular. That was until a certain game caught his eye. The game wasn't too far away from the ride you were currently on so he wandered over to check it out. The reason this specific game caught his eye was the fact that there was a larger sized teddy bear. And when couples went to amusement parks didn't one try to win a teddy bear for the other? The game itself was a balloon dart game.

After looking over the game Bertholdt headed back to the exit of the ride you were currently on. He just waited outside the door for you to come out. After a couple minutes you came out with a large smile on your face. You could only think about how much fun it was.

"Bertholdt! That was so much fun! I wish you could have gone with me." You skipped over to him as soon as you came off the ride.

"I'm glad you had fun [Y/N]." He gave you another smile, hoping that you would notice the game so he could go in and win the prize for you. "What's next?"

Again you took a look around at the surrounding attractions. Most of what was around you both were different types of fair games. The same game that caught Bertholdt's eye also caught yours. It was also the big bear.

"Can we play that game over there?" You pointed to the dart game in question. "I wanna see if I can win that bear!"

"Yeah, sure."

Once you got the approval you grabbed Bertholdt's hand before pulling him over to the game. When you got to the game booth the attendant told you the rules before handing you 5 darts. One hit you got a tiny prize, two hits you got a small, three you got a large, and if you got all five you won one of the jumbo prizes.

The first shot you took you hit a balloon, popping it. The next one was very far off, almost hitting the poor attendant. You quickly apologized before moving onto the next dart. At this point even if you got the next 3 you wouldn't win the bear. The next two were also just a tad off as they both hit to the side of the balloons, followed by the third which hit a balloon but just bounced off.

With a sigh you accepted the tiny prize.

"Sir can I please get 5 darts?" As you held the small stuffed animal you looked over to Bertholdt who was getting 5 darts from the attendant. "I'm gonna win the bear for you." He sent a warm smile over to you before taking aim with the first dart. It was a hit, as were the 3 that followed. It was now down to the last dart, which he managed to pop a fifth and final balloon with.

"That was amazing!" You congratulated him as the game attendant unhooked the bear then handed it to Bertholdt, who then handed it to you.

"I-it was nothing. I guess I'm just good at these type of games." He rubbed the back of his neck as a slight blush spread across his face. You smiled as you buried your face in the soft faux fur fabric of the bear.

* * *

After a whole day at the park, and struggling with figuring out what to do with this giant bear you were beat. You started dragging your feet as you walked, barely being able to hold the bear. Bertholdt had offered to hold it multiple times for you but you denied each one saying that you could carry it yourself.

"[Y/N] a-are you okay? You seem tired." He turned to you a bit of concern in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine." You respond only to follow the statement with a large yawn. "Maybe I am more tired than I thought I was." You giggled a little.

"You look like you can barely walk straight." Bertholdt had stopped walking and stood next to you. "I'll carry you if you need me to."

You laughed thinking he was joking.

"I-I will carry you [Y/N]." When he said it again you realized that he indeed was not joking.

"Really?"

Bertholdt replied with a small nod. "Piggy-back ride like old times?" He smiled remembering the times when you both were younger. He would give you piggy-back rides, and you would try to give him ones but you usually couldn't stand.

"Yes please!" And with that you climbed onto his back, you wrapped his arms around his neck and your legs around his waist. You settled your head on his shoulder as he started walking. "Thanks Bertholdt." You yawned before closing your eyes.

"N-no problem." You both left the park, you on his back with him carrying the bear. You thought about how you would need to thank him. With your eyes closed you soon fell asleep with your head in the crook of his neck. It was a good thing you were asleep because you couldn't see his ears and face turn red.

* * *

 **I tried, so I hope it was alright. I'm sorry if it wasn't, I'd say that I would try harder next time but there probably won't be a next time (/ω＼)**

 **Ominomija I hope you liked this. I did this for you!**


End file.
